A few Disappointments
by jamie55
Summary: Three short ficlets about Barney set during different times in his life. Written for Shanie sbmshaneomaniac birthday! Spoiler for The Leap, Game Night, Three Days.


A few Disappointments

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

Dedicated: This was written for Shanie, sbmshaneomaniac, who's birthday is today and asked for Angst. (Sorry this is the best I could do for you).

* * *

"Mommy," a young Barney Stinson began. His mother was sitting in the kitchen smoking a cigarette with a dozen or so papers scattered on the table.

"Hmm?"

"Mommy I can I take musical lessons?"

"What?" She frowned looking down at him.

"To learn to play something?"

"Oh, you mean an instrument?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded enthusiastically, he was always fascinated by music. "Like, like the violin!" He had seen it a few times. It was like a guitar but smaller and you used a stick to play it, and the noises it made could put angels to shame. Probably.

"Oh, uh... Why don't we make you a guitar instead?"

"A guitar? But I want to learn the violin..."

"Barney, violins are expenses. Besides you'd give it up after a few lessons."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Look just go and make a guitar, we got a tissue box in the living room and some elastics in the bottom drawer." Putting out her cigarette, she got up and fixed her hair, looking at her reflection in the microwave. "Mommy's gotta go out to see a friend for a bit, so listen to your brother, k?"

--

"I just really want to help people, you know? It's like, the world is mess, right?" She rambled on, pausing every so often, long enough for Barney to agree and root her on to say more. "That's why, I'm gonna join the Peace Corps, I want to help the less fortune."

"The Peace Corps? When did you decide that?" Barney asked. He and Shannon had been dating for almost a year – well 8 months – and although this wasn't the first time Barney and Shannon had talked about helping people and stuff, it was the first time she said she would join.

"Last week. So I was thinking of joining up next month and travel around for 6 months – that's how long it's for right?"

"Uh... maybe... So you're going to join the Peace Corps?"

"Yup." She took a sip of her ice café, delicately holding the straw. Barney bent his head down and looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the invitation.

"What about... us?" He finally asked when she frowned at his expression.

"What about... oh, us! Uh... well I guess you could come with me, if you want?"

Of course he wanted to, he'd join the army and let them shave his head off and stick him in a cave looking for spiders if she was doing it.

"I always have wanted to join the Peace Corps... I just never really thought of doing it."

--

"We need more bread up front!" Barney said searching the homeless shelters kitchen.

"Sorry, dude there's none left," Jonathan, some new recruit sent by the city or something said. "And we're almost out of... uh... let me see... everything?" Barney stopped searching through cupboards and sighed. Thanksgiving might be the biggest volunteer day of the year but any other time... There were 3 other volunteers that day and not enough food or place to help every off the street when they need it most. It had been snowing for three days straight and, sure pretending to own a bar with Ted was fun, but when it came down to it, this was horrible. He stood up and came up to Jonathan, searching his wallet.

"Listen, Jonathan-"

"Oh you call me Jon."

"Whatever, JON. We need more food, do ya think you can handle making a grocery run?"

"Yeah, the city isn't going to give this place any more-"

"Here's uh, 500 dollars. Go and get as much food as possible – and I mean food not junk food. Get some stuff we can use."

"Wow, hey thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible." After waiting forty minutes with a hungry crowd, Barney realized Jon wasn't coming back. He pulled out his cell phone, cursing himself for being so stupid as to give a random stranger 500$.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order of food to be delivered, please, ASAP."


End file.
